


Till the end of the line

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Collage, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Graphic, M/M, Pancile, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Нам с тобой повезлоМы знаем, что значит терятьЭто значит мы выживем(Zero People «Ремесло»)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Всего лишь дюйм](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220480) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



> Нам с тобой повезло  
> Мы знаем, что значит терять  
> Это значит мы выживем  
> (Zero People «Ремесло»)


End file.
